


Niallnapped

by Blessedgirl88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedgirl88/pseuds/Blessedgirl88
Summary: When a trip to nando’s goes wrong Niall gets kidnapped will the boys be able to save him
Comments: 1





	Niallnapped

Liam’s POV:

Guys I can’t believe Simon gave us the night off. 

“ I know right. What should we do.” Asked Louis.

“ I say we go to nando’s.” Said Niall excitedly.

I don’t want to go to nando’s we eat their almost every day.

“ yeah I agree with Liam. Replied Zayn.

“ let’s just go to nando’s to shut Niall up and after go to my place for video games.” Said Harry.  
Alright then I’ll drive I replied. 

We got in in the car and drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of the first chapter


End file.
